Perseus Black
by skyefull
Summary: Percy, still recovering from Tartarus, is thrust yet again into a new world as two strange people arrive on his doorstep along with a large, black dog. As he discovers the true dangers that his new friends and family face, will he step up as he has done before, or is Percy Jackson done being a hero?
1. Prologue

Prologue: A New Black

 **Hi guys, this is going to be my first crossover. I know this has been done a lot but I have always liked the idea of Percy being a part of the Black family. With his name being a constellation and the general levels of sass seen both in Percy and Sirius, I just couldn't help it. Sorry if you're British and I butcher or use terms that are not so. I am thoroughly Southern so, my bad. Let me know what you think by reviewing!**

 **I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

3rd Person POV:

They all gathered around the table at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, waiting for Dumbledore to reveal why he had called an emergency meeting. While this was not an unusual occurrence for the Order of the Phoenix, the grave tone in which Dumbledore had sent the message had everyone waiting anxiously on the edge of their seats. Even the less serious members such as Sirius and Tonks sat silently, hardly moving. Finally, the man they all were anxiously waiting for appeared at the doorstep, dressed in robes that could only be described as eccentric. Those gathered stood in respect of the newcomer as he entered the kitchen, sitting at the head of the table opposite to the owner of the house. When everyone was seated again, Dumbledore began. "Before we talk about why I called all of you here today, I believe we need to rearrange some plans for Harry Potter's trial that is to take place in two days time. I had originally planned on accompanying the boy myself to vouch for his innocence but unfortunately circumstances have changed. I will need at least two of you to go in my stead so that he is not unfairly judged." Dumbledore looked around the room, an eyebrow raised and a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

Tonks stood up, sporting teal hair for the day. "I'll go, I have no problem protecting my cousin's godson," she said, sending a wink in Sirius Black's direction.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her, but shook his head. "I thank you for volunteering, but I want your help in dealing with something else. Minerva has already agreed to go with Harry and after much thought I have decided that the second person should be Alastor," he said, the twinkle never leaving his eyes as he directed his attention to the one more commonly known as Mad-Eye Moody. Alastor shrugged, the eye that caused his nickname never pausing in its constant scan of the room. "Splendid. Now that Harry's trial is taken care of I would like to talk about another matter that has come to my attention."

The room stilled, the adults anxious to hear the news that Dumbledore brought. Just as Dumbledore was about to reveal the news, a loud crash was heard coming from the staircase, which of course woke the former lady of the house who began promptly screaming from her place in the portrait. Three people immediately rushed from the table-Remus Lupin and Sirius to close the curtains surrounding the painting, Molly Weasley to investigate the cause of the crash. The rest of the members waited patiently at the table, some chuckling as Molly severely scolded her twin sons who had been eavesdropping on the meeting with one of their new inventions. Eventually the portrait was quieted and the boys sent back upstairs minus their Extendable Ears and the meeting resumed.

"To get straight to the point," Dumbledore said, "I have lately been researching into the many different pureblood houses since many of Voldemort's followers seem to be pureblooded. Through my searching, it appears that I have found your long-lost nephew, Sirius." The twinkle seemed to intensify in Dumbledore's eyes at Sirius' horrified expression.

"My brother had a son?" Sirius sputtered, his shock making him unaware that he had knocked over his mug. Tonks patted him on the shoulder in consolation, but she appeared just as surprised.

"Merlin's Beard, no!" Dumbledore replied, clearly amused at the heir to the Black family's reaction. " I am talking about your sister's son. Apparently you had an older sister that when it became known to your parents that she was a Squib, she was given up to a muggle family for adoption, any memories people had of her being erased. I had originally believed her son to possess no magical capabilities like his mother, but having looked more closely into his record in recent times I think I might have been mistaken."

The room was silent as everyone digested the news. Sirius seemed to take the news the worst. A look of anger and guilt crossed his face before being quickly replaced with a mask of curiosity. "So has Voldemort already converted this nephew of mine?" he asked as he took out his borrowed wand and cleaned the mess he made off the table.

"Possibly," Dumbledore answered and the atmosphere in the room deflated, "but I doubt it." Dumbledore was then sent many looks of confusion. "He and his mother don't live in the country. But there is one way to find out for sure."

Dumbledore looked between Sirius and Tonks before continuing. "Since you two are the closest things he has to family that are in the Order, I believe you should accompany me to speak to the boy, and find out whether or not he is aware of the magical world."

"Is it wise bringing Sirius?" Molly asked, only to receive a withering glare from the man she was referring, "And pardon me for asking, but what is so important about this child that it requires missing Harry's hearing with the Ministry?" Several members of the Order nodded along with her.

Dumbledore's eyes gleamed again, and his response was only, "I am not sure, but something tells me that this boy is special. Tonks, Sirius," he addressed the two Blacks, "if you'll accompany me into the other room, I have a portkey waiting.

Line Break

On the day of Harry Potter's trial for using magic underage in the presence of Muggles, halfway around the world two people stood in front of an apartment door along with a large, black dog. Of course, unknown to everyone except his companions, the dog was in fact Sirius Black in his animagus form. His companions were just as unusual, an old man wearing bright purple clothes that could only be described as robes, his beard long enough to be tucked into his belt; a young woman stood beside him, sporting the features she had been born with-short black hair and regal features, wearing a shirt that said I 3 NY. After much conversing in the hallway. Dumbledore knocked on the door, Tonks and Sirius waiting slightly behind him. From inside the apartment, they heard a woman call, "Coming!" They group glanced at each other before waiting for the woman to open the door.

Finally, a middle-aged woman with brown hair was revealed as the door opened. She wore an apron over her clothes that seemed to have seen a lot of use. Her smile dropped as she saw the people standing at her doorway. "Oh. Hello, I wasn't expecting visitors today..." there was something in her tone that suggested she hoped they had arrived at the wrong door.

The old man stepped forward and held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is Tonks. We're here about your son, Perseus Jackson. Could we come in?"

"Of course" the woman said, "I'm Sally Blofis. And I would like to apologize in advance for whatever my son did. He hasn't quite grasped the concept of thinking before he acts." Tonks laughed at Sally's comment as the woman led them into the living room, where a man with salt and pepper hair sat on the couch grading papers. He looked up in confusion as they entered the room and shot Sally a look.

When everyone had taken a seat, Dumbledore spoke. "Might I ask where your son is? I believe he should be a part of this conversation as well. I assume you are the father," Dumbledore nodded to the man he now sat beside.

The man chuckled once before shaking his head. "No, I'm only his step-father. My name is Paul Blofis. As to where Percy is," he glanced toward his wife who sat across from him in a chair, "he is supposed to be home in the next couple of minutes. He has been at a summer camp these past couple of months that just finished this morning. Since it is also his birthday, he decided to have lunch with some friends before coming home."

Dumbledore nodded. "I also noticed that he seems to have been missing since Christmas. Was he at this camp the entire time?" he asked.

Sally responded this time. "No, he was with his father until summer started. Why, might I ask, do you want to speak to Percy? I know you said that we should wait until he comes, but it would be nice to know what this is all about." She glanced nervously at the front door.

Dumbledore said, "I am the Headmaster at a boarding school in Great Britain, a school that would like to offer your son admission to this upcoming autumn. We believe that he might have the qualities that we look for in all of our students."

Both Sally and Paul narrowed their eyes at the headmaster's comment. Finally, Sally said, "You traveled all this way to offer my son-a boy who has been kicked out of every school he has been to since kindergarten-a place at your school. What qualities does my son possess that make you so interested in him that you felt the need to travel all the way here to offer him a spot?" The magicians noticed how much more suspicious their hosts became at Dumbledore's proposal. Sally's fingers fiddled with the hem of her apron, and Paul's hand had turned white from gripping the pen he had previously been using to grade papers.

"Like I said," Dumbledore calmly replied, "It would be better to explain things once your son arrives." He laced his fingers together and placed them in his lap, leaning back against the couch. He took a deep breath in through his nose and asked, "Might I ask what you are making? It smells delicious."

Sally immediately shot up from her chair. "Sh-" she quickly broke off, remembering they had guests and blushed. "If you all will excuse me, I need to go check the oven. I'm making cookies for my son and I don't want them to get burned."

Dumbledore nodded graciously. "Of course not! You weren't planning on hosting us after all, so do not mind us," he said. He then turned to Paul and asked, "So you are a teacher? I couldn't help but notice that you were grading papers when we first came in."

Paul nodded. "Yes, but I'm starting to regret that decision based on these essays. I swear, none of these kids read the book I assigned, it's infuriating."

They continued polite small talk until fifteen minutes later the door opened, revealing a seventeen year old boy with raven black hair and startling green eyes. Considering his mother's features, the wizards were surprised at how much the boy resembled the Black family-the black hair, the straight nose and strong jawline. The only significant trait that stood out as not part of the Black family was the boy's sea green eyes. It didn't go unnoticed to the wizards how they seemed to swirl with power, nor how they immediately zeroed in on the three guests sitting in the living room.

"Percy?" Sally asked, standing up. His attention went to his mother as she rushed to where he stood in the doorway and crushed him in a hug. His arms wrapped around her as well and he rested his cheek on top of her hair. Finally she pulled back and said, "I've missed you so much Percy, look how much you've grown!"

He smiled slightly, "I've missed you too mom." He looked at the wizards in the living room and the blue cookies on the table. "Who are the guests?"

"Oh," Sally's excitement dampened a bit at the question. "They are here to see you, something about going to their school."

Percy looked at his mother strangely but shrugged it off and approached the couch where Dumbledore and Tonks sat with Sirius at their feet. He stuck out his hand to Dumbledore. "Hi," he said, a classic trouble-maker's smirk appearing on his face, "I'm Percy Jackson. Did you want a cookie?"


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Some Unexpected Visitors

 **I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or commented on this story. I honestly wasn't expecting that much of a reaction and it has inspired me to start working on this story a lot more than I planned on. Just heads up to anyone who was expecting a lot of Percabeth fluff-while I love how Uncle Riordan wrote their love story, I have always had trouble seeing those two characters staying together long term. I feel as though their fatal flaws conflict too much (probably why Poseidon and Athena have never gotten along) and especially after Tartarus, I have always seen their relationship struggle in the aftermath. Sorry if you feel different, but I don't think this is going to be a Percabeth fanfiction. I might change my mind, but I was planning on this just focusing on some character development for Percy and not even worrying about relationships other than what I feel is realistic. I hope you still like it!**

Percy POV:

I prepared for the worst when I saw an old man in a bright purple dress sitting in my living room. Sorry if I'm being pessimistic, but usually bad things happen on my birthday. Just the year before I thought I was going to die due to a Great Prophecy spewed from the mouth of the late Oracle of Delphi seventy years ago. This birthday hadn't been going great either. I had woken up before dawn by yet another nightmare-courtesy of a trip to down under (and no, I don't mean Australia). After beating up some dummies in the arena, the Hunters of Artemis arrived and it was my job to try and keep the peace with the man-haters. Then Lady Artemis let Thalia accompany Nico and me into the city to have lunch together and I had a flashback in the middle of the cafe. Finally, on my way to my mother's apartment, I was attacked yet again by the Minotaur who proceeded to ruin my favorite shirt. So when I arrived home for the first time in eight months to see two usual people and a large black dog, I was a little on edge.

Seeing my mother though was like the best remedy to a disease I never realized I had. Any tension brought on by the newcomers vanished when my mom hugged me. It was hard to keep the tears in after being gone for eight months. My mother pulled back and said, "I've missed you so much Percy! Look how much you've grown!" It was true. I was at least four inches taller than the last time I saw her. It left a bittersweet taste in my mouth, knowing how much I had missed in her life and how much she had missed in mine. I didn't even know how I would begin to explain Tartarus to her, or if I would. But first, guests.

"I've missed you too mom." I looked back to the living room where Paul sat with the two people and their curiously large dog. "Who are the guests?"

I noticed how my mother's expression became more guarded and I immediately went on high alert. She further confused me though when she responded, "They are here to see you, something about going to their school."

School? Why in Hades would anyone _want_ me to go to their school willingly? I remember how much convincing it took Paul to get me into Goode, I didn't think it was possible to be accepted-let alone asked-to go to any other school ever again. The Fates must truly have a twisted sense of humor. I glanced back at my mom, who gave me a look that told me to act civil until we knew anything else.

I looked back at the guests, who sat in front of my favorite blue chocolate chip cookies. While I cringed on the inside, I hoped I looked confident as I walked up to them and said "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. Do you want a cookie?" I still believed that they were monsters, but I was willing to give them a chance if my mother was.

"Why yes, I would love a cookie. Fascinating color, does it change the taste?" The old man said. He reached over and plucked a cookie off the table, his companion following his lead. Even though the old man looked like a wizard that had let the Iris Cabin dress him, it was the young woman sitting next to him that grabbed my attention. With the exception of her eyes, she looked shockingly similar to me. Her face structure, raven black hair and even the way she sat on the couch reminded me of myself. She looked back at me in equal interest, slowly munching on _my_ cookie.

I shrugged to the old man. I had no intention on telling him _why_ my mother and I colored all of our food blue. "So my mom said that you want me to come to your school?" I asked, picking up a cookie myself.

"Yes," the old man replied, "I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of a renowned school in Great Britain, and we would like to offer you a place at that school because we believe that you might possess certain _abilities_ that would perfectly match our school."

I looked over to my mother and Paul who now stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Paul nodded his head in greeting to me while my mother's face seemed slightly worried. I assumed that she was thinking along the same lines that I was, _did they know I was a demigod?_ "Abilities?"

"Let me ask you something Perseus," Professor Dumbledore began.

"Percy"

He nodded. "Alright, let me ask you something Percy. Do you believe in magic?" He had finished his cookie and now leaned forward from his seat on the couch, waiting to hear my answer.

Alarmed, I looked to his companion, who seemed completely at ease with the ridiculous question that was just asked. "Magic?" I asked. I had seen magic before, the Hecate cabin used it often against the Stolls to turn them into animals whenever they tried to prank them and Hazel was a whiz with the Mist. But looking at the people in front of me, I got a weird feeling that was not what they were talking about.

"Yes, magic," Professor Dumbledore's companion said, looking straight into my eyes. It shocked me a little; people usually struggle to look me directly in the eyes for long, especially after Tartarus. I admired the woman for it. "Pointy hats, wands and the like. Have you ever heard of it?"

I didn't know where they were going with this. "Well, yeah," I responded, "I've heard of it. We all do as kids. Why are you asking me this?"

"You are one Percy," the woman replied, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

If I had been drinking something, our guests would have been soaked. As it was, I choked on my cookie. "I'm sorry?" I asked, still coughing after my near death experience via cookie.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes my boy, Tonks over here is right. We have reason to believe that you are a wizard. See, we both are ones as well." He pulled out a stick that looked like a boy had found in their backyard and whittled off all the knobs. Suddenly, a bright light came from the top, vanishing as fast as it had appeared. "One of the many signs that indicates that someone is a wizard is that odd, inexplicable things happen when you are a child. Tell me Percy, have you ever experienced that?"

On the top of my head, yes, many things had happened in my life that were inexplicable. Until of course I learned that I was a demigod, then everything made sense that hadn't when I was younger. The more I thought about it though, I realized that wasn't quite true. I thought about the incident with the cannon and the school bus. I still had no idea how I had set it off; I hadn't touched it and there was no water around me at the time to cause an explosion. Other small things had happened as well. One particular memory came to mind-back when I was twelve I had made a sign of warding off evil at my ex-stepfather Smelly Gabe, causing him to be blown back five feet into the stairs of our apartment. I had kept an eye out at Camp Half-Blood to see if that had ever happened to anyone else, but no one ever gave me any indication of something like that happening.

I started feeling very nervous. What if what these people said is true? I was just leaving the Greek and Roman world for a while, I didn't want to be sucked into a new one. Another realization popped into my head. "Wait. Why didn't you tell me sooner if you thought I had magic? I doubt your school starts at age seventeen. Also, why did you feel the need to travel all the way over here just to ask me to come to your magical school?" I looked down at the dog resting at my feet. "And why did you bring a dog?"

Professor Dumbledore gave me a surprised look that made me grind my teeth. It was the kind of look that people gave me whenever they were expecting me to say something stupid and I didn't. Annabeth gave me that look a lot, and while I loved her, it was annoying.

I froze. _Don't think about Annabeth,_ I told myself, _nothing good will come with thinking about Annabeth right now_.

"It is true," Professor Dumbledore said, jarring me out of my thoughts, "We usually inform young witches and wizards of their powers when they turn eleven. Unfortunately, due to your mother's lack of power, I had wrongly assumed you would have no magical talent as well. Others who attend our school are strictly from Great Britain so it is clear you would not have received a letter. You should have received a letter to attend a school here in America, but from what I can tell, there seems to be some sort of ward surrounding you and your mother, it probably prevented that from happening. How you got it, I simply have no idea. As to why we traveled all this way to invite you to our school," he paused, his eyes mysteriously twinkling, "well, I believe you might have a role to play in the survival of the wizarding community in Great Britain."

"Is there a problem with the wizarding community?" I asked. If there was some problem, I wanted no part in it. Two wars were enough for a lifetime.

Both Professor Dumbledore and the woman called Tonks seemed to hesitate. I immediately knew there was a problem, and that they wanted me to help solve it for some unknown reason. I was about to take another cookie when the old man said, "Yes, there is a problem, and it was because of that problem that I was able to discover your magical abilities. You see, our world is split just as those who are not magical, or muggles. There are those that are pure-bloods, where they are born from magical families, half-bloods, who are born from both magical and muggle families, and muggle-born, who have no magical relatives. Some pure-blood families believe they are better than those with families with no magical heritage, and seek to expel them from the magical community. The leader of this group of pure-bloods is a man named Tom Riddle. About fifteen years ago, he led a group of wizards to try and 'purify' the wizarding world's blood and take over. He was finally defeated due after a killing curse aimed at a young toddler rebounded and hit Tom Riddle himself. We thought him gone forever until about four years ago when he started to try and make a comeback."

"How could he make a comeback if he was dead?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered, but judging by the twinkle in his eye, I could tell he knew more than he was saying. "He was unable to succeed until this past year, when he was able to corner the same boy the curse that had rebounded off and use his blood to make a new body. Fortunately, the boy was able to get away, but Tom Riddle believes that the boy must die in order for him to succeed."

"Okay," I said, mulling his words over in my head, "but what does that have to do with me? It sounds like this boy will save the wizarding world, not me."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "I hope so my boy, but he will need all the help he can get. As for what this has to do with you, the reemergence of Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he likes to call himself now..."

"Voldywart? What kind of villain would call himself Voldywart?" I asked, incredulous. Even Tom Riddle sounded better than that.

"Voldemort, and I believe in French it translates to flight of death," Professor Dumbledore patiently corrected, and I blushed at my mistake. At least it wasn't as bad as Feast for Tuna. "Once I found out he returned, I decided to investigate into the pure-blood families, since most of his following originates there. Through my searches, it brought me to you."

 _Me?_ How could a pure-blood family be tied to me? My father was an Olympian God, which they had no idea about, and my mother spent her entire life in the mortal world. "How?"

The twinkle in his eyes was starting to annoy me. "Your mother is the daughter of one of these pure-blooded families."

"I'm sorry?" My mother said, pushing off from the wall she had been leaning against. "I'm pretty sure my parents were perfectly normal."

"I mean no offense Mrs. Blofis, I assure you," Professor Dumbledore said. "One of the families I was looking into, the Black family," I noticed that Tonks flinched at the name, "had an older daughter that they quickly found out had no magical abilities. I the wizarding world, we call people like that Squibs. Since they are a pure-blood family, they thought that was a disgrace, so they gave her up for adoption to an American family and erased her from the minds of anyone who had known about her. That girl was you, Mrs. Blofis."

My mom opened and closed her mouth, seemingly at a loss for words. I honestly didn't blame her. She had always told me that her parents had died when she was young in a plane accident, but I had never been told much more. To find out that she was adopted and that her parents were wizards... Paul reached over and pulled her into an embrace, rubbing soothing circles onto her back.

"You also asked who the dog was. I thought it might help to bring some of your family members to meet. Tonks here is a cousin of yours." Tonks gave me a little wave from the couch. "She is one of your only family members who is not on Voldemort's side. As for the dog," the dog stood up from where it had been resting on the ground. Suddenly the dog shifted and transformed into a man with long black hair and the same features as Tonks. My mother yelped but I was so used to weird things that I didn't even flinch. "This would be your brother Sirius, Mrs. Blofis and your uncle, Percy."

The man nodded at both of them, but it was hard to tell what he was thinking. I had gotten pretty good at reading people's faces over the years, so I was mildly impressed that he was able to read so little. But while his face conveyed no emotions, his eyes gave him away. They showed the same look that I saw in my own whenever I looked in a mirror; they had a haunted look of a person who has seen things that will emotionally scar them for the rest of their life. Rather than pitying the man for whatever had caused him that look, I felt an overwhelming sense of relief. The man in front of me _understood,_ and I knew that I would get along with both him and Tonks just fine if I accepted Professor Dumbledore's offer to his school. I nodded once to him, and the faintest hint of a smirk appeared on his face.

"So what do you think Percy? Would you like to come to Hogwarts this year and learn how to become a wizard? I can already see in you the potential to become a great wizard, it would be a shame for you not to learn just how far your abilities reach."

I looked to my mom and Paul. I had just gotten home, and here was a person trying to yank me away to fight some evil again, just after I had been through hell and back. Then again, here was the prospect of new family. For the longest time, it had always been just my mother and I, and I knew deep down inside that she had always wished for more. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'll talk it over with my parents before I decide." Without waiting for an answer, I stood up and walked into the kitchen, Mom and Paul following after.

Once the door shut behind us, I turned to them and asked, "What do you think?"

My mother stared at me with a torn expression on her face. Clearly she wanted to say something but was holding back. Right when I was about to ask her what she wanted to say, she spoke. "Last summer, you came to me before your birthday and asked me for my blessing so you could bathe in the River Styx. I came to the realization then that you could make your own decisions. I know you Percy, I know that in your heart you will always make the right choice." She looked like she was trying hard not to cry, and I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. She knew me just as well as I knew myself, probably even better. I couldn't let those people die by the hands of the Voldywarts guy, especially after finding out that we had long-lost relatives who could very well die. I was about to tell Mom and Paul my decision when I heard a knock on the door to the apartment. Was my mom expecting guests? I looked over to her but she appeared just as baffled as I felt. Knowing that it could be a potential monster, I said, "I'll get the door. You talk to your brother until I find out what's going on." She gave me a slight smile as I opened the door to the kitchen and passed by the guests in the living room. I positioned myself in front of the door so that the wizards wouldn't be able to see outside and opened it. On my doorstep were three people, and it took me a second glance to realize just who I was seeing.

"Dad?" I asked, looking at the man in front of me. As always, he was wearing a Tommy Bahama shirt and khaki shorts, looking as though he had stepped right off the beach. "Lady Hestia? Lady Hecate?"

My father smiled at me sheepishly. "Happy Birthday my boy! Mind if we come in?"

"Of course, of course," I muttered, having no idea what was going on.

As my father passed me, he pulled me into a tight hug. It was a rare enough occasion that it made me feel warm all over and I couldn't help but smile. As he pulled away, Lady Hestia in an older form replaced him and gave me a hug as well. I was shocked at first, but quickly returned the gesture. Lady Hecate watched me for a moment before nodding and walking in after the other gods.

My mother stood frozen in the living room next to her long-lost brother. While it hadn't been clear before, seeing my mother standing next to Sirius caused their similarities to become more apparent. Besides her hair and eye color, they had the same features. Currently though, my mother was blushing furiously while Sirius only seemed mildly curious. My father sent her a warm smile that made her cheeks become even more impossibly red before turning to me. "I'm sorry to ask you of this on your birthday my son," Poseidon said, his face turning grave, "But there is something we need to ask you to do."

 **Finished! I coach my summer swim team and one of my six and unders said today at practice, "I see purple, but I still see people," (she has purple-tinted goggles). It was just so adorable and awesome and she didn't even realize it so I wanted to share it wit** **h you all. I hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: I Get a Stick for my Birthday

 **Wow. Sorry for the late update y'all. I don't know why but writing this chapter was extremely infuriating. You know that feeling where you know exactly what you're trying to convey but for some reason the w** **ords just won't come out right? Well, that was this chapter. I hope you guys haven't given up on me. I also want to say thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows, they were what pushed me through the writer's block to finish this chapter. Feel free to leave any suggestions. I have a rough outline of what I want to happen, but otherwise I am always open to new ideas! Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling (not that I could ever claim to write such masterpieces).**

Percy POV:

Considering my past experiences with the gods, I honestly shouldn't have been surprised at my father's statement. Whenever one of the Olympians (or minor gods) had deigned to visit me in the past, it was either to help them with something or to give me a ridiculously vague warning like 'Brace yourself'. I had thought that we might have moved past that, with me helping save the world twice, but apparently not.

I glanced at the wizards who sat in the living room. Professor Dumbledore looked on with a strange gleam in his eyes, one that made me instantly suspicious about his reasons for inviting me to his school. My family members seemed more surprised than anything, not that I could blame them. The situation was far from normal. I tried to silently signal to my father that we already had guests (ones that knew nothing about the Greek world if I had to guess) but he ignored me.

I sighed, crossing my arms. "What now? Why can't I have a few months rest? Or maybe if you're feeling kind, a couple years? I think I deserve that," I grumbled. I understood that I had a much better relationship with the gods than most of my fellow demigods, but that didn't mean that I never felt like I was just a tool.

I saw a look of pity in my father's eyes, which only made me angrier. "Look son, we would ask someone else to do this, but as of right now, you are our best option. Just hear us out before you say no." He turned to Lady Hecate, who stood there with a smug smile.

She cleared her throat. "The wizard Albus Dumbledore has told you all about his kind by now, I assume," she said, not even bothering to glance over her shoulder at the people she was talking about. The three looked at her in panic, probably wondering how they found out about their secret world. Sirius even made as if to take a step toward her, but my mother wisely held him back. Hecate seemed to find something in my face that pleased her and continued. "As a reward for my help during the Giant War this past summer, the Olympians have allowed me to send one demigod into the wizarding world to help save it from Voldemort. I had originally intended for Hazel to go-it was one of the reasons I blessed her with the ability to use the mist-but I just found out recently that Poseidon not only sired a son outside of the Big Three pact, but the mother also had wizarding descent which Zeus has expressly forbidden since I blessed the first wizards and witches. So I have chosen you to help defeat Voldemort." Once she finished her little speech, she waved her hand and a chair appeared for her to sit down.

Considering how confused I was, I could only imagine how Professor Dumbledore, Tonks and Sirius felt. "So basically, you want me to go to a school that I was already about to agree to go to, and help defeat a man I was already planning on fighting," I summarized.

Lady Hecate looked miffed by my explanation. "No, I want you to help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort since he is the only one who can do it. Your job is to make sure he doesn't get killed before he can fulfill his destiny," she said.

"So I'm a bodyguard." It felt a little bit like a let-down. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad the weight of the world is not resting on my shoulders _yet again_ , but when three gods come waltzing into your apartment, you expect something a little more important than guard duty.

She sighed in frustration. "Yes! You are a bodyguard." I smiled inwardly at the fact that I made her annoyed. That feeling make a quick 180 turn when she started smiling evilly in my direction. "And to help you with your guard duties, you will have an hour long crash course with me on wand magic right now. You should be honored, Perseus, an hour with me is worth a thousand at the school you will be attending this fall." I noticed Professor Dumbledore's affronted expression from where he sat behind Lady Hecate.

A chair suddenly materialized under me, slamming into my legs so I had no other choice but to sit. Before I could react, the chair moved forward on its own accord until I was only a foot away from Lady Hecate. "What are you doing?" I asked, bewildered. My father and Lady Hestia acted like nothing was wrong, but everyone else surged forward to help. Lady Hecate then brought her hands up, a white glow surrounding them. The second they touched my temples, the world turned black.

Line Break

I woke up from my enlightening dream feeling groggy and completely overwhelmed. I also suspected that the splitting headache pounding in the center of my forehead resulted from the smug goddess sitting before me. I had no idea how long I had been asleep, but days had seemed to go by in Lady Hecate's dream world. She had given me a crash course in everything I needed to know up until fifth year at Hogwarts, and what information and skills she didn't teach me by hand she placed straight into my mind. That probably explained the headache.

I quickly rose from my chair, hoping to get as much distance between myself and Lady Hecate as possible. I immediately realized something was wrong when I overestimated my strength and crashed to the ground. My head slammed against the chair I had been sitting in, which did nothing to help my headache. It was when I raised a hand to my head that I noticed it. My hand looked smaller than I was used to. I muttered, "What the Had-" my voice cracked, shifting to a higher register than it had in the past year. I wildly looked up at the others in the room. My parents and Lady Hestia looked worried while everyone else had varying degrees of confusion written on their faces. Well, everyone except Lady Hecate, who seemed like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"To answer the question that is so clearly written on your face," Lady Hecate said, a small grin peaking through the indifferent mask she was trying to maintain, "I have aged your body back to right after you turned sixteen. It will be easier to protect the Potter boy if you are in his year. I would have aged you another year, but I fear the consequences of aging you before your sixteenth birthday or taking a dip in the River Styx. Who knows what effect it would have on the Great Prophecy from last year."

I looked at her incredulously. I couldn't believe she had de-aged me! I was speechless. It seemed like a new personal low. Even Hera wiping my memories and putting me to sleep for four months didn't seem as bad. **(He was taken in December and arrived at Camp Jupiter in June. He also said that he had stayed at the Wolf House with Lupa for a couple of months so I guesstimated about four months asleep)** I looked to my mom. She was looking at me as well, with something akin to wonder and worry. I nodded to her once, trying to convey without words that it was okay, that _I_ was okay. I felt better now than I had since I got back from Tartarus; less skinny, and the physical scars that had been plaguing me were gone. I knew deep down though that even though I no longer had the physical reminders of that place, the mental and emotional scars would still haunt me.

 _Don't think about Tartarus_ I scolded myself. My mind wandered back to the fact that I was now sixteen again. What would Annabeth think now that I was a whole year younger than her? _Don't think about Annabeth_. Wow, it seemed like my mind just wanted to torture me today.

I poked my arm, where my tattoo from Camp Jupiter had previously been. I could almost feel the Achilles' Curse running along my skin. While that would be helpful, I also knew the being tired all the time would come back as well. I glared up Lady Hecate. I noticed the wizards again, who seemed weirdly okay with what had just happened to my age, although they did seem a little nervous.

Lady Hestia noticed my attention and answered my question before I could ask it. "While you were in the dream state with Lady Hecate, we informed the wizards of your heritage. We did not tell them of your deeds, that will be your choice to reveal if you so choose. We ask you on behalf if the Olympian Council however to keep your knowledge of us to the people in this room. We do not want our existence to become common knowledge. Like Lady Hecate said earlier, us gods are not supposed to have any children with people of magical descent." She glanced over at the wizards, the flames in her eyes flaring, causing their eyes to widen in fear, including Professor Dumbledore. I didn't blame them. I had been on the bad side of Lady Hestia's glare before, and it was not a place I wanted to be again.

I nodded. "Of course Lady Hestia," I responded, "that will not be a problem." She smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

"If you don't mind Percy," she said, her expression becoming mischievous, "I would like to give you my blessing. I believe it might come in handy in the upcoming year." I got a feeling she knew more than she was saying.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, shocked. This had not been what I was expecting. Although it did explain why she had come along with my dad and Lady Hecate.

"Are you sure, sister?" my father asked, giving her a look that I didn't understand.

Lady Hestia rolled her eyes. "Of course brother. Do you not think he deserves it?" She subtly winked at me when my father started spluttering.

"What? No! Of course not! I mean, yes, of course! My son definitely deserves it," Poseidon started nodding his head vigorously, to the point that I was afraid he might give himself whiplash.

"Alright then, it's settled," Lady Hestia said, clapping her hands together. "Percy, if you will accept it, I will give you my blessing now."

I numbly nodded my head, still unable to form a coherent sentence. Lady Hestia had always been one of my favorite goddesses; she never abused her powers like a lot of the others did (yes, including my dad sometimes) and she put her family first, which was something I deeply admired. She smiled at my response, and just as Lady Hecate had done, she placed her hands on my temples. I warm, rushing feeling washed through me, much nicer than the feeling that had accompanied Lady Hecate's power. My headache disappeared. I looked down to see my hands slightly glowing. I closed them and the light disappeared. "Thank you Lady Hestia," I murmured.

"You're welcome," she answered, the same pride I saw in my father's eyes shining in hers. She stepped back, and I was once again given a clear view of the room. My father stood next to Lady Hecate with a blue, velvet box balancing in his hands. My mother stood in the doorway to the kitchen, Paul standing on her one side and her newfound brother standing on the other. She looked younger, as if some unseen weight had suddenly been lifted off her shoulders, though I didn't know if it was because the war with Gaea was over, I was safe or because she finally had a family.

I looked back to my father as he stepped forward to take Lady Hestia's spot in front of me. He presented to me the slender box he had been holding. I gingerly lifted it from his hands, already suspecting what lay within it. I lifted the lid to reveal a stick. Well, a wand, but it still looked like someone had picked a stick off the ground, cut off the twigs and polished it. I reached into the box to pull it out of its velvet casing. The second I touched the wand it began to glow brightly, completely covering the area around me in its light.

I looked up at my father. "Your wand is thirteen inches, slightly yielding and made of cedar wood, which if you learn more about it I think you will realize it suits you perfectly. For the core it has the heartstring of a sea dragon. I have blessed the core with some essence of the sea as well." Once again my dad gave me the expression that he was sharing an inside joke with me. Except there was a problem. I didn't know what the joke was.

His expression turned serious as he stepped closer. "You will be powerful, Percy. But that will also place a target on your back to be either recruited or killed by Voldemort if he finds out about you. However," a look of pride shone in his eyes, "you are my son, and you have one of the best hearts that I have seen in a hero for a very long time. Whatever you do, know that the sea stands behind you."

"As does the Hearth," Lady Hestia said, smiling.

"Um, thanks," I murmured, not knowing what else to say. It was all too overwhelming. I had come home in the attempt to get some rest and recuperate after the past year and now I was being thrust into another world I knew even less about. I didn't want to let anyone down, but I felt like a fish out of water with all of the wizarding stuff.

I looked to my mom again. She smiled gently at me, this time reassuring me. I felt warmth wash through me like it had when Hestia blessed me. I realized it didn't matter what happened at the Hogwart place-as long as I could come home to my mom at the end of it all it was worth it.

"Alright," I said, clearing my throat, "I'm ready to kick some Voldywart butt." Everyone looked at me strangely. "What?"

"Percy?" Sirius said, "It's Voldemort."

I blushed tomato red. "Oh, my bad." At least it wasn't a feast for tuna this time. Hazel would still make fun of me for that even though it was two months ago.

"Before I forget," Lady Hecate said, pulling what looked like another wand out of thin air. "I had this made for you, Sirius, since it is apparent you will not be able to ask Ollivander for a new wand anytime in the near future."

Sirius, my uncle, stepped forward hesitantly and took the wand from Lady Hecate's hands. "It is eleven inches, unyielding, made from dogwood with a dragon heartstring core. I believe it will serve you well," Lady Hecate finished, a satisfied smirk appearing as the wand glowed for Sirius as it had for me.

"Thank you My Lady," Sirius said, dropping into an elegant bow, "Your kind deed today will not be forgotten for as long as I live."

A faint blush blossomed on Lady Hecate's cheeks as she raised her head in an imperious manner. "Yes. Well then," thunder rumbled in the distance," that would be your uncle, Perseus." She glanced over at Sirius who remained in the bow. "Your _other_ uncle, I should say. Do not disappoint me!" The air around her darkened until she was no longer visible. When the air cleared again, she was gone.

Both Lady Hestia and my dad rolled their eyes. "I don't know why the rest of the gods insist on dramatic exits. They only make themselves look ridiculous," my father complained. He looked to me, patting my shoulder as he said, "Goodbye, my son. While this is a mission, also try and have some fun. At least you don't have to take math this year." He gave me a wink, nodded at my mother before disappearing in a sea breeze.

Lady Hestia pulled me in for a hug. "Try not to get into too much trouble, Percy," she said, a smile playing along her lips as she too left in a warm glow.

With the gods gone, my uncle finally pulled out of his bow. "So," he said, turning to me, "do you think she likes me?" He waggled his eyebrows.

I laughed, and I knew then that I would get along great with my uncle. "You can never be sure with the gods, but I think you might have just scored some points with Lady Hecate," I replied, remembering her blush.

"Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that," Tonks said from her spot on the couch. She shook her head violently as if shaking out all the weirdness that just happened. As she did so, her hair changed from raven black to a bright, bubblegum pink. I wondered if she knew her hair had just changed color. I shook my head as well, deciding to ask her later.

I plopped down on the couch next to Tonks as my mother spoke. "I know you all must want to get him back to wherever you live, but would you mind staying for dinner?" she asked. I realized that she still had her apron on from baking cookies earlier.

"That would be wonderful, Sally," Professor Dumbledore said. "I'm sure young Percy would like to stay a little longer anyway." What? While Sirius and Tonks seemed like good people, I had my suspicions about the older man. I don't know if it was my demigod instincts or something else, but I got the feeling that Professor Dumbledore was playing his cards close and keeping everyone else in the dark.

"If you would like it, I would love to help you make dinner," Sirius suggested. I didn't know if my uncle realized just how much his offer meant to my mom, but I could see her face visibly brighten as she led him into the kitchen.

Paul started talking to Professor Dumbledore about teaching, something that seemed to me like its own form of personal torture. Thankfully, the woman beside me saved me from entering that conversation when she asked. "So, I have to ask, how do you feel about pranks, little cousin?"

My expression must have been something, because Tonks laughed. "I only ask because Sirius is a master prankster. He's been through some rough stuff the past twelve years so I thought some harmless pranks might do him some good."

I stored that information for later. I thought about all the prank wars I had gotten into with the Stoll brothers. "Why, what did you have in mind?"

 **Done! That took way too much effort. I meant to finish this last night, but then when deciding what Percy's wand should be, I ended up spending an hour and-a-half on Pottermore. In case anyone wants to know, my wand was willow with dragon heartsting, 13in slightly yielding. I have put a lot of thought into Percy's wand and I thought cedar was a perfect representation of him. I was also looking at Cypress and Ash, but tell me what you think.**

 **Also, the next chapter is going to take place at Grimmauld Place. I haven't decided if I just want to stick to Percy's POV from this point out or also do Harry's. I can add a lot more stuff if I also do Harry's POV, but I'm not quite sure I can write his personality correctly. Review and let me know your opinions, I will definitely take them into consideration. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-skyefull**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Undecided

 **Hi everyone! All of the reviews so far have asked for Harry to have a POV, so that's what I'm going to do. Sorry if I completely butcher it. I've been reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix to try and get a better grip on his personality. I also noticed that Harry's trial takes place on the 12th, not the 18th, so for the sake of this story we're just going to pretend that his trial was actually later. This will cause some things in the original storyline to speed up, not to mention the changes that will happen due to Percy being a part of the story. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites, it is very much appreciated. Sorry about getting this chapter out so late, It's been a really busy couple of months.**

 **I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

Harry's POV:

It was two days after Harry's trial and he still couldn't shake the excitement that he was cleared to return to Hogwarts. The trial had been confusing, to say the least, and Harry was almost positive that he had been only a step away from being expelled. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall had reminded Fudge that he had no right to any disciplinary matters involving Hogwarts. The Minister of Magic had almost done his Uncle Vernon proud in the violent shade of magenta his face turned every time McGonagall or Mad-eye Moody said anything that helped Harry's case. Everyone at Number 12 Grimmauld Place shared in his excitement, especially Ron and Hermoine.

One person Harry had hoped to share the news with was his godfather. Unfortunately there was still no sign of him since he left to go on a mission with Dumbledore and Tonks. It was yet another thing for Harry to be angry at Dumbledore. To him it seemed that any care or attention that he had received from Dumbledore in previous years had disappeared over the course of his stay with the Dursleys. Harry hoped to have seen him at the hearing but instead it had been Professor McGonagall and Mad-eye Moody who showed up. Harry enlisted the help of Fred and George to see if they could figure out where the three had left to, but the adults at Number 12 Grimmauld Place were unusually tight-lipped about anything to do with where Dumbledore was.

Living at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was not half as exciting as Harry would have expected it to be. Mrs. Weasley made sure that they were well out of earshot for any important meetings or goings on and none of the other adults had felt it necessary to inform him of anything other than what he was told on the first day of his arrival.

He was sweeping out Hedwig's cage when Ron entered the room, holding two envelopes.

"Booklists finally came," he said, tossing up to Harry his letter since he was standing on a chair. "It's about time, they're usually a lot earlier in sending these out."

Harry hopped down from the chair, tearing open the envelope in the process. As usual, there were two letters; one was a reminder that the Hogwarts school term starts at the beginning of September, the other listing out the needed school supplies. "There's only two new ones," he said, quickly skimming the list, " _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ , by Miranda Goshawk and _Defensive Magical Theory_ , by Wilbert Slinkhard."

There was a sudden _Crack_ as Fred and George apparated next to Harry. He was so used to it that he didn't even flinch.

"We were wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book," Fred said casually.

"Because it means that Dumbledore found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," said George.

"About time," said Fred.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"We overheard our parents talking on the Extendable Ears a few weeks back and apparently Dumbledore was having a hard time finding a replacement to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," Fred told Harry.

"I mean, just look at what's happened to the last four: one dead, one's memory removed, one sacked and one locked in a trunk for nine months," George said.

"Right," Harry muttered. He looked over to Ron, who stood in the same place he had before, his mouth hanging wide open as he stared down at his letter.

Fred, following his gaze, looked over at his younger brother. "What's up with you Ron?" He walked over to him and peered over his shoulder at the letter. After a few seconds, his mouth dropped open too.

"Prefect?" he said, then looked harder. " _Prefect?"_

George rushed forward and snatched the letter from Ron's hands. Tipping it over, the red and gold prefect badge for Gryffindor slipped out of the envelope onto George's waiting hand.

"There has to have been a mistake," Fred said disbelievingly. "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect!"

The twins turned in unison to stare at Harry. "We thought it would be you!" they exclaimed.

"Especially winning the Triwizard Tournament and everything." said Fred.

"Probably all of the crazy stuff counted against him." observed George.

"Yep! You've caused too much trouble mate," Fred said, "at least one of you has their priorities right." He strode over and clapped Harry on the back, glaring at Ron. " _Prefect_. Ickle Ronniekins is a Prefect. Mom is going to be completely revolting."

George shoved the Prefect badge back into Ron's hands as if it was contaminated.

Ron, who still hadn't said a word, took the badge, stared at it for a moment before handing it to Harry as if he could prove that it was actually real. Harry reached out and took it from Ron. A large letter P was stamped on the middle in front of the Gryffindor lion, just like the badge Percy had worn on Harry's first day of Hogwarts.

At that moment the door slammed open revealing Hermoine carrying a matching badge. She spotted the badge in Harry's hand and said "I knew it! I knew you would be Prefect! There was no way Dumbledore wouldn't make you Prefect."

Harry heard Fred and George's snickers and hastily shoved the badge back into Ron's hands. "It's not mine, it's Ron's" he muttered.

Hermoine adopted a very confused expression, "Oh. But..."

Thankfully for Hermoine, a huge crash downstairs prevented her from an awkward confrontation with Ron. Sirius' mother could be heard clearly shrieking "Get this filthy half-blood out of my house! You do not deserve the honorable name of the Black household! How dare my own flesh and blood bring this creature here!"

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermoine before rushing out of the room. There was only one person who could incite a reaction out of the portrait like that. Sirius. Harry almost felt giddy with relief that his godfather was back from Merlin knows where. He could share the good news with him about his hearing and everything would be alright. He could already hear his voice by the time he reached the top of the stairs. "Blasted woman! Will you shut up for once! I swear, one of these days I will find a way to unstick you from that wall and finally be done with you!" Harry watched from his point halfway down the stairs as Sirius yanked the curtains close.

Sirius turned and gave a sheepish look to the people standing next to him. Judging by the bright pink hair, the person to his right was Tonks, who seemed to be disentangling herself from the coat rack. The man to Sirius' right was not Dumbledore however. He was laughing at Tonks as she finally removed the last coat from on top of her and stood up, giving the boy a rueful grin. It was hard to tell since he was facing away from her, but he looked to be not much older that Harry himself. He hard hair as dark as Sirius, and it looked as if he hadn't combed it in a few days. He was tall as well, almost two meters with a golden bronze tan. Harry thought he looked fairly built, at least from what he could see through the baggy muggle clothes.

"Wow," the boy said with an American accent, crossing his arms as he looked at the closed curtain, "so that's your mom. She seems-"

"Dreadful? Awful? Horrible?" Sirius supplied.

"I was going to say quite pleasant. It's a shame I never got to meet her in person. I bet she would be really proud to be related to me," the boy replied, and even though he was facing away, Harry could hear the grin in his voice.

"Careful Sirius," Tonks said, grinning as well, "if you don't watch it he'll become just as sarcastic as you!"

"Just as? Cousin, I was born sarcastic. You can't learn skills such as these," the American boy huffed.

Tonks looked like she was about to reply when she caught sight of Harry from his place on the stairwell. "Wotcher, Harry! It's been awhile!" she said, raising a hand in greeting.

"Hello," he grunted. Something about how comfortable the new boy was with Sirius and Tonks irked Harry. It was his godfather yet the boy acted as though they were best friends. Was the boy the whole reason for the mission? What was so important about him that Dumbledore missed Harry's hearing and risked Sirius being caught by the Ministry of Magic? The thought made Harry's blood boil. First Dumbledore ignores him all summer and leaves him with the Dursleys, then risks his godfather's life on an American _boy,_ misses Harry's trial and finally gives Ron the Prefect badge instead of him! It was him, not anyone else, who destroyed Voldemort in his first year at Hogwarts. It was _him_ who defeated the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry even won the Triwizard Tournament and dueled Voldemort in the graveyard!

Sirius and the boy spun around. "Harry!" He exclaimed, beckoning Harry down from his perch above them. When he reached the bottom, his godfather clapped him on the back and said, "It's good to see you! I heard the good news concerning your hearing. Good job showing them up! You must be excited about heading back to Hogwarts."

"Hey! Getting expelled isn't that bad!" the American boy said indignantly.

Tonks laughed. "Only you would say that Percy."

Before Harry could make sense of everything, a thundering sound came from above them, moving to the stairs where it revealed Hermoine and all of the Weasleys in the house. Fred and George led the charge down the stairs as they all rushed to meet the newcomers. Harry looked back at the American boy. His earlier prediction seemed about right-the boy looked no older than sixteen, and had startling green eyes that observed everything going on with a hint of amusement.

Mrs. Weasley pushed past her children to the front of the herd. "So you finally made it back. Lucky you weren't caught by the Ministry Sirius! I still cannot believe that Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to bring you along," she said with a look that bordered between relief and reproach. Harry couldn't help but selfishly agree. She then turned to Tonks, "It is good to have you back dear. I know Kingsley said you were sorely missed these past few days. I would check in with him soon because I know he had an update about something he knew you were looking into." She gave a sideways glace to all of the children before directing her attention to the American. "And you must be Sirius' nephew. My, you look younger than Dumbledore portrayed you to be. Why don't we all get settled in the kitchen. You all must be famished from travelling all that way.

She walked towards the kitchen, gesturing for him to follow. Harry watched the boy glance over at Sirius nervously. His godfather chuckled and patted him on the back reassuringly. He returned a rueful smile before leading the rest of the group into the kitchen.

Once everybody was settled around the table, Mrs. Weasley started asking the American some questions. "So what is your name dear?" She set a cup of tea and some of the leftover food from lunch in front of him.

"It's Percy, m'am. And you must be Mrs. Weasley," At the questioning looks given to him the boy, Percy, added with a blush on his cheeks, "Sirius was trying to catch me up to date on everything on our way here." He picked up the tea in front of him and sniffed it before placing it back on the table.

Mrs. Weasley's face faltered at his name. No doubt she was thinking about her son Percy Weasley. She cleared her throat before giving the American Percy a smile. "Well, it's lovely to meet you. Has Dumbledore told you what he has planned for you to do this year?"

Percy hand drifted down to his pocket, no doubt where he was keeping his wand. "Um, yes Mrs. Weasley. He offered me a place at Hogwarts as a fifth year as well as giving me a crash course on the magical world." Crash course? _Why would the boy need a crash course_ Harry thought.

So Percy, I know all of this must seem quite strange-"

"Don't worry about that m'am, I've seen much weirder," Percy replied, chuckling darkly. "So I know now that you're Mrs. Weasley, but what about the rest of you? I thought that the Order would be more adults."

Harry glanced at Sirius. Had his godfather told the boy _everything_? Even if the boy was his nephew (which Harry still didn't understand how that was possible) that didn't necessarily mean he was trustworthy. A lot of the Black family had been caught up with Voldemort. Who was to say that this boy wasn't as well?

Mrs. Weasley seemed slightly put off by the American Percy's change of conversation, but managed to quickly compose herself. "Ah, yes. These are my children, Fred and George," the twins raised their hands in mock salute, "Ginny," a blush crept on her cheeks as the boy's attention changed to her, something that made Harry oddly irritated. "Ron," Harry's best friend managed a grunt in the American Percy's direction, and Harry noticed that he was still holding his Perfect badge tightly in his hand. Mrs. Weasley continued after a sharp glance in her son's direction. "The last two are not actually my children but close family friends. They will be in your year at Hogwarts, as well as my son Ron. They are Hermoine Granger and Harry Potter." As soon as she said his name, Percy's attention focused in on Harry. Harry tried his hardest not to squirm in his seat as the American's eyed bored into his own. Unlike most of his first encounters with people where people look at him with awe or fear, Percy couldn't seem to care less about Harry's feats. Something in his eyes told Harry that this boy from across the Atlantic was not all he seemed.

Thankfully the boy looked away when Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. "As for the Order of the Phoenix, you can introduce yourself if you would like tonight before our meeting, although I have to say, no children are allowed at the meeting-"

"What do you mean 'no children'?" Percy asked, sitting up in his chair.

"The Order is for adults only," when it looked like Fred was going to protest, Mrs. Weasley cut him off, "You children are too young! You should try to retain your innocence for as long as possible."

Percy mumbled something under his breath that Harry couldn't quite catch. Sirius shot his nephew a look before patting him on the shoulder in sympathy. Jealousy boiled under Harry's skin. It should be _him_ that Sirius comforts, not the boy that everyone had just met! Again, the question that surfaced in Harry's mind was _what is so important about this boy?_

"Actually, Dumbledore brought him over to be a part of the Order, Molly," Tonks interrupted. "His mom has given him permission to join and left his guardianship while he's out of the country to Sirius and myself." She shot the boy a grin that he easily returned.

"But," Mrs. Weasley stated, at a loss for words.

"Yeah, sorry about that Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to make you uncomfortable when I just arrived, but I have to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix," Percy said, an apologetic smile on his face. "Besides, don't worry about me, I'll be at the Hogwarts school all year, just like your kids."

Mrs. Weasley still didn't look pleased, but looking at Sirius and Tonks' determined expressions, she knew she couldn't say no. "Alright then, but know that the Order is dangerous for someone as young as you."

Harry couldn't tell what exactly it meant, but Percy's expression was an unpleasant one. "I'll be fine m'am." Percy's voice clearly conveyed the finality about his choice, and that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Why don't you tell us how your trip here went? I hope you didn't run into anything unpleasant," Mrs. Weasley said, changing the conversation.

Sirius and Percy burst out laughing, leaving the rest of the table confused and Tonks fuming. "Unless you count a freezing Tonks in Greenland unpleasant, then no," Sirius said, still chuckling.

"That was not funny," grumbled Tonks, crossing her arms like a little kid. When it looked like Sirius was going to elaborate, Tonks slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare say another word about it if you value your freedom," she hissed.

Sirius held up his hands in surrender, and sure enough when Tonks removed her hand he didn't utter a word about what happened in Greenland.

"Wait, why were you in Greenland?" Hermione asked, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Portkey malfunction," Tonks replied, "And everyone wonders why I prefer to travel by broom."

"Well, now that all of that is settled, Ron dear, why don't you and Harry show Percy up to your room?" Mrs. Weasley's voice cracked a bit on the American's name. "He'll be sharing it with you until it's time to leave for Hogwarts. I am just going to go over some things with Sirius and Tonks before the meeting tonight." It must have been clear to everyone the clear dismissal in her voice, because when he and Ron led Percy out of the room, Fred, George, Hermoine and Ginny all followed them.

When they reached the stairs, Percy bent down to pick up a trunk that Harry had not seen before. Harry was about to step in and help when the American almost effortlessly lifted it onto his shoulder and gestured to the rest of them to 'lead the way'.

Once everyone reached the room that Percy would now be sharing with him and Ron, everyone looked to Percy, waiting for him to say something. Whether or not he noticed the attention, Percy calmly placed his trunk at the foot of the only empty bed before carefully observing the room. The silence soon became awkward, and it was only a matter of time before one of the twins did something crazy to break it, when Percy finally spoke. "So we head to Hogwarts tomorrow?" he asked, looking at Harry.

Percy's eyes seemed yet again to bore right into him, making Harry extremely uncomfortable. "Er, yeah," he replied, trying not to stutter under his gaze.

Before he could continue, Hermione jumped in. "So Percy, did Dumbledore explain everything about Hogwarts to you? I know the magical schools in America must be completely different-I mean, I only guess from what I have read about them in books. Did Dumbledore tell you about the Houses? I wonder if he will make you get sorted along with all the first years or just let you choose. Or maybe he'll have you get sorted in private. Maybe you will be in Gryffindor with us, I know that a lot of the Order came from our house. And why did Dumbledore want you to be a part of the Order? You seem to be a little young for our headmaster to travel all the way to America just to bring you here."

Harry felt sorry for Percy as Hermione continued to ask him question after question without giving him a chance to respond. The American's expression became more and more confused until Harry finally decided to step in. "Hermione, give him a chance to answer," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She blushed a tomato red before looking at the boy who her questions had been directed towards. "Uh," the boy started, not seeming to know what question he should answer first, "I actually didn't know I was a wizard until a couple of days ago when they showed up at my door. I was supposed to be starting my junior year in " His face seemed to be creeping up to match the bright red that Hermione's was. He ran a hand through his black hair but it seemed to do nothing to tame it. The comfortableness Percy had shown around Sirius and Tonks appeared to be completely gone. "Most of the time that I spent with Dumbledore was just learning about magic and how to use it or him explaining what exactly I was to do for the Order of the Phoenix. He didn't explain anything about Hogwarts at all."

Percy hadn't known about the wizarding world until a few days ago? Again, the question that came to the front of Harry's mind was what did Dumbledore want with a boy who hadn't held a wand a week prior? Not to mention insisting that he join the Order of the Phoenix when Harry wasn't even allowed to. What was so important about Percy?

"Oh," Hermione said, her cheeks still stained red, "Well, I'm sure this must all seem pretty weird to you-"

"Like I said to Mrs. Weasley, I've seen much stranger," Percy kindly reassured her, and Ron grunted from his place next to Harry. "But what sorting were you talking about?"

Hermione quickly pounced on the chance to answer the boy's question, "Hogwarts is separated into four houses, based on qualities the person possesses. Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the smart, Slytherin for the ambitious and Gryffindor for the brave. Usually first years are sorted before the feast the first night, but since you are joining the school as a fifth year I'm not sure what Dumbledore will have you do. If you don't mind my asking, how are you Sirius' nephew? I don't remember Regulus having any children."

Percy seemed hesitant to answer the question, running his hand through his hair again. "It's actually through my mom that I'm related to Sirius. She was his older sister but when their parents found out she was a Squib, they removed her memories of the wizarding world and gave her up to a mor- muggle family. Apparently there was confusion between whether or not I should attend school here because of my family heritage or there because I live in America so I ended up going to neither until Dumbledore came to my apartment a couple of days ago."

"Your mom is a Squib?" Hermione asked. "Is your father a wizard then? It's rare for magic to just skip a generation like that."

Percy's face immediately closed off when Hermione mentioned his father. "I've never met my father," Percy responded, his voice low and flat.

Harry had to stop himself from taking a couple of steps back from the boy. It was very clear from his tone that his father was not a topic to be discussed. It seemed everyone else was just as uncomfortable as Harry because Ron mumbled something about showing his mother his badge before almost running out of the room.

Another awkward silence settled around the room, and Harry desperately searched for something to say to ease the tension. He almost thanked Percy when the boy sat down at the foot of his bed and asked, "So you guys are all in Gryffindor? Do I have to ride a griffin or something to prove my bravery?"

Fred and George sniggered and even Ginny hid her chuckle behind a cough. Harry was about to answer when a knock on the door revealed Sirius.

Percy quickly stood up and made his way over to his uncle's side. Any tension that Percy showed before seemed to relax in Sirius' presence.

"So Percy," Sirius said, leaning against the doorframe, "I thought I might give you a tour of the house before the Order of the Phoenix arrives. Show you all the awful gifts my mothers left behind in this godforsaken place. I'll even let you meet Buckbeak."

"Buckbeak?"

"You'll see," Sirius said, leading Percy out of the room. Sirius gave Harry a wink as he exited the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Harry even more confused than he had been in the first place. And not for the first time that day, Harry wondered, _what made Percy so important?_

 **Finished! I was originally going have this chapter go until the end of the Order of the Phoenix meeting, but it was already longer than the other chapters and I think I want Percy to narrate the meeting. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can and as soon as my brain stops ramming itself again a brick wall of procrastination. Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
